


Tensions

by pornell_fangirl



Series: A Place In Time [7]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, More dub-con than non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 20:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pornell_fangirl/pseuds/pornell_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything comes to a head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tensions

**Author's Note:**

> Longer than most but a lot needs to be said.

Letting himself into the dark bedroom, every muscle in Jimmy's body tensed in sympathy for his lover. The last couple of days had been beyond anything Jimmy had ever experienced and he couldn't imagine how Tobias was coping.

He'd wanted to be here sooner, of course he had, but when Tony had cornered him, fraught and anxious as to what exactly Gibbs' return meant, he'd been unable to get away.

A great deal of his guilt was lessened shortly after when he recieved a text from Tobias, asking him to stay away until at least 9pm. So he'd dragged his best friend out for a beer and allayed his fears to the best of his ability.

Now, however he was faced with the gnawing feeling in his gut that nearly two and a half years into their relationship, he still had yet to be introduced to his lover's daughter.

Shaking off his doubts for the time being, he padded over to the bed and perched himself gently on the edge trying not to wake the exhausted man. It seemed however that this was not to be the case.

"Jimmy?" the muffled voice drifted up to him.

Reaching out he ran a hand gently over Tobias' arm.

"Yeah, baby. Go back to sleep."

"S'ok. I'm awake now." Tobias yawned, belying his own words. "Wanted to stay awake til you got here. Sorry."

"I don't mind really," Jimmy protested. "I'll just make myself quick snack and come back up in a bit."

Rolling over, Tobias clicked on the lamp at the side of the bed, the dull glow illuminating the worry lines and dark blue bruise like circles under his eyes. Jimmy was surprised to see he was still fully dressed.

"There's dinner in the crock pot. I honestly didn't mean to fall asleep. I only came up here to get changed after Emily left with Diane, so I haven't eaten myself. Come on. We'll go grab a bite together."

The smile that had been growing on Jimmy's face dulled a little at the mention of his lover's little girl as he was reminded of his earlier feelings on the subject.

Pausing at the door, Tobias turned back to look at him and for once Jimmy regretted that although physically and emotionally exhausted, his lover was still an experienced FBI agent and able to read every nuance on his face.

He was startled out of his thoughts by a calloused hand carressing his face. He tried to make his smile brighten again and he certainly had no intention of saying anything, at least not tonight, so he quickly stood up, pressing a kiss to Tobias' cheek and taking his hand, leading him from the bedroom.

For the first time in their relationship, dinner passed by with awkward silences and stilted conversation. Both men lost in their memories of the last couple of days.

Tobias' voice broke another silence, jerking Jimmy out of his thoughts.

"How's Tony doing?"

Jimmy snorted, taking a large drink from his glass of red wine.

"Well let's see... He and Gibbs finally get it together and decide to talk about this thing between them, then Gibbs goes and gets blown up, loses his memory and skips town leaving Tony with an emotionless 'you'll do'. While he's gone, Tony tries to lead the team and gets back nothing but shit from the whole lot of them, even Dr Mallard. Then Ziva gets into trouble and instead of turning to Tony, she drags Gibbs back from Mexico, something he wouldn't do for Tony even though he called and begged and begged and now it seems he's planning on leaving again. Frankly, I'd say he's about at the end of his tether. How the fuck do you think he's doing?"

He hadn't even realised his voice had raised until he'd finished ranting and saw the raised eyebrow Tobias was gracing him with.

It wasn't that he didn't want to feel remorse at the way he just went off at his lover, he just couldn't. It seemed like every little thing was riling him up since he'd got home from the bar.

That thought made him snort derisively at himself. Home! Yeah, ok he spent more nights at Tobias' place than his own these days, but even that was only on the older man's terms. Never when there was a chance of Emily or Diane finding out about it and certainly not on the days it was Tobias' turn to host poker nights for the guys he worked with.

Excusing himself, he walked into the downstairs bathroom and splashed his face with cold water in an attempt to calm himself down.

He and Tobias had both been under a huge amount of stress recently and he knew that now was not the time to be getting into an aargument when they'd both just end up saying something they'd both regret.

Walking back into the kitchen, the last thing he expected was the glass of wine sailing past his head and the abject fury on Tobias' face.

"What the hell?" he sputtered.

Tobias stalked toward him, holding his cellphone in his hand.

"It rang," he growled. "Thought it might be Dr Mallard and I didn't want a repeat of what happened last time. Turns out it was 'Breena' and she says, I quote, 'hi sweetie, I had a great time tonight, ate we still on for the weekend?' You wanna tell me who the fuck she is and what the FUCK is going on?"

For a moment, Jimmy couldn't decide whether he should be greatly amused or incredibly furious. In the end fury won out by a vast margin.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Toby! You think I'm cheating on you? Are you shitting me?"

Tobias face was bright red as he screamed back, his voice laced with sarcasm.

"No. Of course not. I always expect women you've never even mentioned before to call you to make plans for the weekend and call you pet names!"

Jimmy pushed back getting right in his lover's face.

"I never mentioned her before because I only met her tonight! She's a nice girl who happens to be a mortician. We talked about our jobs for all of an hour after Tony went home and I arranged for her kid brother take a tour of the Navy Yard this Saturday!"

If he was expecting any kind of apology, he was mistaken, instead Tobias just seemed to get angrier.

"And I supposed she called you 'sweetie' cos she's just that kind of girl?"

Jimmy let out an exasperated growl.

"I don't know, Toby! Maybe she is! Why the hell are you overreacting like this? Have I ever given you any reason to think this about me?"

Backing away, he raised his hands in surrender.

"You know what? Maybe you should think that! Maybe I should start thinking that!"

Tobias' face paled.

"And what the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"It means," Jimmy sighed, "at least maybe with a nice girl, I might not be her dirty little secret!"

"Dirty little... What! What?" the older man spluttered.

"You heard me! Two and a half years, Toby. I thought we were going somewhere. That all this meant something. But you won't even introduce me to your colleagues much less your ex-wife and daughter! You know, when she was at the Navy Yard today, Abby showed her around the place and I had to pretend I didn't even know who she was. Do you know how much that hurt? Not to mention the sympathetic glances and whispers from my friends that made me feel all of two inches tall! So yeah. I'm saying I think I'm your dirty little secret and I don't want to be that anymore."

Waiting for any kind of explanation, when none was forthcoming he deflated when the realisation hit him.

"Oh my God! You're ashamed of me, aren't you?"

Struggling to fight back the tears that stung his eyes, he stormed out into the hallway heading toward his coat and shoes.

"You know what, don't answer that! I don't think I even want to know anymore! I've got way too much shit of my own to deal with without having to put up with your crap too!"

He was so lost in his own anger, it was a surprise when a strong arm reached out and Tobias grabbed his arm, propelling him through the living room entryway and shoving him to the couch, where he stumbled before falling on his ass.

His eyes widened in shock as the older man landed on top of him, his lips pressing on Jimmy's own with a hunger and fiery passion he hadn't felt since their first time together. All the frustration, anger and helplessness was burning through hid blood and he found himself battling for dominance but losing badly.

He was lost somewhere between lust, fury and disgust with himself even as Tobias was unzipping both pairs of pants and pulling them down just below their hips. At the first contact of his hard cock on his lover's already pulsing flesh, he whimpered, grinding into the erection sliding against his own.

Gripping Jimmy's hips, Tobias pulled and pushed until the younger man was bent over the back of the couch, the force of the move sending his glasses tumbling to the floor. The sudden blur of his vision sparked him back to reality just enough to struggle in an attempt to get out of Tobias' grip. Instead he hissed in pain as a spit slick finger breached his ass.

Struggling further as it was quickly joined by a second, his legs nearly gave out when Tobias hooked them and pressed insistently into the bundle of nerves deep inside him.

Twisting his body into a wholly unnatural position, Jimmy hooked a hand around the older man's neck and pulled him back in for another deep and bruising kiss.

There was no tenderness between the two men as they used lips tongues and teeth to work out the tension between them.

A low whine escaped Jimmy's throat when Tobias pulled out of him leaving nothing but the worst kind of emptiness in his wake.

The whine was replaced with a growl somewhere between pain and ecstasy as his fingers were almost instantly replaced with the blunt head of his cock.

Tobias wasn't gentle for a second in his need to take and take. Reaching round he wrapped his hand around Jimmy's leaking erection, fisting it roughly in time with his thrusts.

Only a moment later, Jimmy felt the fire rising in his spine and spreading through his body. Clenching around Tobias as he came, dripping through his hand and onto the fabric of the couch.

The clenching of his tight heat had the older man's thrusts becoming erratic and in less than a minute he felt Tobias jerk then still, spilling himself deep inside Jimmy's abused and sore ass.

The air was still thick with tension as Tobias pulled out and sank back onto the floor, gasping for breath.

Without a word, Jimmy stretched out his cramped limbs, standing on shaky legs as he pulled his pants back up, not bothering to clean up the mess.

Stooping down to pick up his glasses, wiping them on his shirt tails before perching them back on his nose. Looking down in disdain at Tobias, still sprawled in front of the coffee table, flaccid cock laying spent on his hip, he shook his head and turned back to the hallway.

"Jimmy?"

Tobias' voice was tentative and full of worry.

"Don't go. Please."

Jimmy shook his head in sorrow.

"I can't stay, Toby."

It came out barely more than a whisper but he still couldn't turn back to face his lover.

"Don't you see? What happened tonight, it's been building for a while now. I'm sorry but I think we need some space. At least, I know I do. Give me some time. I'll call you."

Tobias could do nothing more than watch as Jimmy walked out the door. He just hoped it wouldn't be forever and silently resolved to make sure it wouldn't be.


End file.
